Kimi wa dare?
by Sakura Zala
Summary: Te miro... me miras... pero ninguno de los dos hace más... a veces quisiera quitarme este sello de seguridad autoimpuesto y correr a tu lado. Mi otra mitad... mi único amor... ah... ¿Quién eres tú que tienes el poder de ponerme así?
1. I

Te miro… me miras… pero ninguno de los dos hace más… a veces quisiera quitarme este sello de seguridad autoimpuesto y correr a tu lado. Quiero tocarte… quiero tenerte… pero, aunque estés a mi lado… te siento tan distante… ¿Es tanta la diferencia entre nosotros?...

 **POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **KIMI WA DARE?**

 **I**

A veces las cosas pasan cuando menos te lo esperas… Y no es que haya estado esperando que algo pasara… por eso es que dije que pasan cuando menos te lo esperas… Jajajaja creo que todo esto me tiene tan emocionada que ni yo misma sé exactamente qué es lo que siento, de un momento a otro pasé de la tristeza a la inmensa felicidad, demostrándole a todos que lo que pensaban jamás ocurriría terminó por pasar. Un chico lindo… que terminó arrodillado ante mí…

Como toda historia tuvo sus altibajos… pero sin duda todo lo que tuve que pasar valió la pena para disfrutar la felicidad el día de hoy. ¿Una típica historia de amor? No, definitivamente no…

Todo comenzó en la primavera del año pasado. El único día en que podía sentirme libre, el único día en que no importaban los modales ni las maneras, el único día en que no me importaba nada…. Bueno… nada hasta ese momento… entonces me pregunté… ¡¿POR QUÉ TUVO QUE SER EN ESTE DÍA?! Como me levanté tarde, tomé lo primero que encontré en la lavandería para salir a hacer ejercicio… zapatos tenis de cintas se resortes… de un color fucsia encendido, un pantaloncillo pequeño y ligeramente flojo, el cual por cierto olvidé sujetar con su respectivo cinturón, una camiseta enorme de mi madre… para que no me hiciera estorbo al correr… o se me pegara al cuerpo al sudar… Y una cola alta, semi coleta y semi moño… no se decidía lo que era…

Estaba parada ahí… sujetándome el pantalón por la cintura para que se no se me cayera, respirando agitada con la camiseta holgada que me sofocaba, los tenis que se me habían aflojado por las tontas cintas de resortes… y el moño coleta casi desecho por la marcha. Observándolo… Me había detenido al doblar en una esquina cuando de improvisto lo vi, la impresión me hizo soltar mi botella de agua, la cual rodó justo hacia sus pies.

 _Mi madre tenía razón… mi madre tenía toda la razón… ¡Mi madre tenía la maldita razón!_ Pensé inmediatamente al ver como los ojos castaños me miraron, para luego bajar hacia mis pies. ¡¿Pero qué estaba pasando?! ¿Ahora iba a convertirme en su objeto de burla? ¿Acaso no era suficiente con el bochorno que sentía al tenerlo frente a mí, aparecido de la nada? Y vestido de esa manera… el también había salido a ejercitarse por lo que notaba, los pants fielmente ajustados a su figura. Sentía que los colores empezaban a subirme a la cara, cuando finalmente habló.

—Será mejor que te ates los zapatos… —me dijo con una suave voz… la suave voz masculinamente atractiva que tenía… de sólo escucharlo me embobaba y me hacía sentir como la más niña entre las más tiernas de las niñas sobre el planeta. Prácticamente era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar… tal vez no podría controlar el sentimiento que se apoderaba de mi corazón, por lo que decidí permanecer callada. Después de todo… se trataba de él… con quien algunas veces me había topado en las horas del almuerzo en la escuela. ¡Quería con todas mis fuerzas hablarle! Pero no así… mis hombros cayeron susceptibles ante él.

—Sí… —¿Y ahora? ¿Qué le pasaba a mi lengua, era lo más que podía hacer? ¡Por favor! ¡El chico está frente a ti, muévete! –Era como si me hubiera quedado trabada, no decía nada ni podía moverme, siempre que lo veía era lo mismo, supongo que aún me faltaba un poco para acostumbrarme a su presencia.

 _En la escuela era diferente… día tras día esperar el momento del almuerzo para bajar por aquellas enormes escaleras de caracol y llegar a sentarme al mismo sitio. Con aquel bento preparado por mi madre, en la espera que tu llegues… a sentarte en la estancia justo frente a mí… como si no lo hubiera notado jamás… Y la verdad no me había percatado... pero por momentos, mientras comías… me mirabas; nunca hemos hablado, pero te das cuenta que estoy... yo si te veo, pero te veo como a los demás… en cambio… ¿tu punto esta hacia mí?... ¿Me miras?... Pero tu mirada se pierde cuando lo noto._

—Nos vemos Serena. –Me sonrió… aún ahora recuerdo la curvatura de sus labios, formándose lentamente. Digo, me sonrió y se dio la vuelta, llevándose consigo la botella de agua que había dejado rodar al verlo. Pero… ¿Había dicho mi nombre?... ¡Ah!

Su nombre es Satoshi, ha sido mi vecino desde hace un par de meses, desde que se mudó al edificio de apartamentos que queda al otro lado de la calle de mi casa, lo había visto quizás unas cuatro veces por el vecindario, mientras… en la escuela algunas pocas más. Ya que nuestros grados y horarios eran diferentes no lográbamos coincidir más que a la hora del almuerzo. Siempre tan serio y reservado como ahora, que me hace preguntarme qué clase de pensamientos habitarán en esa cabeza de cabellos lacios y de un perfecto oscuro. Hasta el momento lo que sé sobre él es que no tiene novia… o eso creo… Que tiene 17 años… y que está jodidamente bueno… aunque él me vea como una simple y tal vez ¿linda niña? Y no puedo culparlo… Porque eso es lo que soy… una chica de 15 años… que observaba indecentemente al vecino…

Desde el primer momento en que lo vi me gustó… quizás… porque se parece a un personaje de una serie anime que sigo… ay… se parece tanto a Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta… pero sólo en apariencia… Bueno… no es que Satoshi haya combatido para ser campeón de ninguna liga para compararlos…

Estaba por irme de vuelta a mi casa, le había rogado a mi madre por un momento de sano esparcimiento en medio de la pesada agenda de la escuela, cuando noté que mi botella de agua no estaba, entonces recordé haberla visto en las manos de Satoshi. ¡Oh no! ¿Se estaba repitiendo?, lo mismo pasó el día en que lo conocí… es como si verme desaliñada y con la apariencia de una niña mugrienta fuera la única oportunidad de verlo que me presentaba la vida. Aunque esa vez él vino a devolvérmela… ¿Supongo que esta vez puedo ir yo por ella?... No tengo que estar esperando, yo puedo… aunque tratara de darme fuerzas para dar el paso necesario para empezar mi marcha hasta los apartamentos, de sólo ver el edificio a la distancia sentía que me temblaban las piernas y las manos me empezaron a sudar.

—¡AHHHHH! –me armé de valor y empecé a correr hacia su casa ¡Tenía que recuperar mi botella! Claro… como si fuera la única botella de agua del mundo… pues, tal vez lo era… porque era la conexión que me llevaba hasta él. Compartíamos el tacto por la botella de agua…

—Su apellido… ¡No sé su apellido! —buscaba en el listado que estaba en la primera parte del edificio, decidí aventurarme a ver si lo encontraba por los pasillos. Tomé las escaleras y me apresuré a subir. El lugar estaba bastante lindo, hasta había plantas en los corredores. No… eran artificiales. Noté al acercarme a tocar una. Entonces la vi, una puerta que llamó mi atención. Una puerta simple de un apartamento quizás aún más simple, pero que dentro quizás tenía el objeto de mi búsqueda.

No sé cuantos minutos estuve parada frente a ella, sin mover un solo músculo, para luego darme la vuelta y pensar en irme, pero no quería hacerlo, quería verlo… Así que apreté los dientes y los puños y me di nuevamente la vuelta hacia la puerta y ahí estaba… ¡Estaba parado ahí viéndome! ¡¿Qué rayos le pasaba que siempre que me descuidaba aparecía?!

Creo que no pude reaccionar al ver su vestimenta, una toalla a la cintura y nada más… los cabellos mojados escurridizos… me imaginaba la botella de Shampoo que uso…

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? –me preguntó hasta de cierta manera indiferente a mis emociones.

—Mi… este… mi botella –traté de transmitirle con los gestos de mis manos incluso.

—Serena… -abrió grandes los ojos sorprendido al verme. –Perdón… es que sin los lentes de contacto estoy más ciego que un topo. –Me dijo con una risita. —Estaba por ir a llevarte tu botella. –Se alejó de la puerta y fue hacia dentro del apartamento.

—No te preocupes —le dije aún un tanto nerviosa al verlo regresar, para luego bajar la mirada a sus manos, al sentir que tenía algo que me pertenecía y efectivamente había traído mi botella con él al acercarse a la puerta.

—¿Es esta verdad? –me la pasó, no entendí del todo si me hizo esa pregunta para resultar obvio o divertido.

—Sí… ¡Muchas gracias! –respondí más jovial de lo necesario.

—Parece que estamos destinados a estar perdiendo y encontrando botellas. Pero no dudes en contar conmigo para lo que necesites. –Me puso la mano en la cabeza de una manera demasiado tierna.

—Gracias… —las palabras apenas y salían de mi boca. Este chico me dejaba sin aire de sólo estar en su presencia… Aunque al principio me molestaba un poco esa manera de ser tan despreocupada, ahora comprendía que eso era parte de su encanto…

Me fui de ahí con la sensación de su mano sobre mi cabello y la sonrisa evidente de que algo bueno había pasado. Una mañana de ejercicio se había tornado en un acercamiento más con aquel joven tan interesante.

El detonante para que a partir de ese momento, cada que nos encontráramos platicáramos un poco más, aunque fuera por pequeños instantes.

El año se había pasado volando y con él venía la clausura del fin de mi curso, el último año de secundaria, para el año entrante presentarme por fin a la preparatoria. El baile sería en un par de horas y yo me encontraba sentada en los columpios del parque del redondel cercano a mi casa, más bien… cercano a la casa de Satoshi. Miraba mis zapatos mientras me balanceaba.

—¿Serena? –escuché, pero no logré distinguir la dirección de la que venía la voz, pero estaba segura que era la voz de Satoshi, por lo que seguí buscando, hasta localizar la motocicleta a unos cuantos metros, en la que se transportaba el joven aún con el casco puesto, por lo que me levanté y corrí unos pocos pasos hasta llegar a él.

—Hola.

—¿Qué haces ahí?... –me miró perturbado, como si le molestara que estuviera sentada, a sabiendas lo que me esperaba en la noche. —¿No me dijiste que hoy era tu clausura? –se quitó el casco, dejando su cabello despeinarse con el viento.

—Sí… lo que sucede es que… —me sentía tan tonta al tener que explicarle eso que… no sabía por dónde empezar.

—¿Pasó algo?... –me preguntó delicado, ¿cómo no iba a pasar algo si me miraba y hablaba así?...

—Es que… no te preocupes es ridículo –le respondí evadiendo. Y me sorprendió al tomarme del brazo, no sé qué reacción habrá tenido mi rostro que me soltó al instante.

—Te dije que puedes contar conmigo…

—Pero… no creo que en esto puedas ayudarme…

—Sino me explicas no sabremos si es verdad —me contradijo educadamente.

—Bueno… este baile no es como cualquier otro…

—¿Y qué tiene de especial?

—Es un baile donde las chicas invitan…

—Ahhhh… —pareció comprender y seguir dispuesto a escuchar mi explicación, pero al ver que no seguí se sorprendió. —¡¿No me digas que no invitaste a nadie?!

Mi rostro lo decía todo, completamente apenada al admitir mi gran error. Pero él no hizo más que echarse a reír a carcajadas.

—No es la gran cosa…

—Eso lo dices tú que no tienes que ir a ese tonto baile… —bajé la mirada ya sin saber qué decir.

—Pues sí… tengo que ir… —me dijo despacio, como si quisiera que leyera entre líneas sus palabras.

—¿Ah?

—¿No me acabas de invitar? —me preguntó aún con la sonrisa surcándole los labios.

—¡¿Qué?! –sentí como todos los colores subieron a mi cabeza, no se me había pasado por la mente en ningún momento, que él… él… ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

—¿o… crees que estoy muy viejo para ir a eso? –me miró preocupado, entonces fui yo la que reí.

—Para nada… -le sonreí autentica. Como de un momento a otro una palabra suya me hizo pasar de la oscuridad a la luz de su sonrisa.

—Sólo tendré que ir a hablar con tu madre al respecto. –Me dijo y con eso mi nube de felicidad se desintegró…

—No… por favor no… —sin tomarle mucha importancia a mis actos me acerqué y lo tomé por las manos en súplica.

Mis palabras abrieron sus ojos sorprendido, como si se hubiera encontrado con un camino en bifurcación y no supiera qué camino tomar.

—Serena —bajó la mirada a nuestras manos juntas y tras cerrar los ojos unos momentos, las separó, llevando su mano derecha a mi rostro, para acariciar mi mejilla con su pulgar. –Yo puedo acompañarte porque es una noche inolvidable para ti… a decir verdad las niñas de tu edad atesoran todas esas vivencias. Pero debes comprender que… —no pudo terminar su frase, al ver la mirada que puse, sus palabras en serio me molestaron.

—¿Las niñas de mi edad?

—Quiero decir… ¿Vas a graduarte de la secundaria no? –me miró inexplicado y es que tenía toda la razón… pero en ese momento me negaba a aceptar que en realidad existía una diferencia entre los dos, por más que de vez en cuando se detuviera a platicar conmigo ¿Acaso lo hacía por amabilidad?, yo… lo creía realmente auténtico.

—Perdóname por quitarte tu tiempo –me separé y con eso quitó la mano de mi rostro, entendiendo perfectamente el motivo de mi molestia, pareció irritarse ya que se llevó la mano al lado del cuello y se rascó el borde del cabello con los dos primeros dedos.

—Sí eso es lo que piensas… es mejor –dijo quitándole el seguro a su casco. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ¿En serio iba a irse?... No podía… ¡No quería dejarlo ir! Pero qué podía hacer… tuve que amarrar mi propia lengua para no salir con palabras en su persecución. –Nos ahorraremos un problema ambos… —dijo ofreciéndome el otro casco, uno chico que no parecía brindar ninguna protección, un casco bobo.

—¿Por qué me das esto? ¿No ibas a irte?

—No puedo dejarte aquí… vamos te llevaré a tu casa, allá tú lo que hagas luego de eso. –Sus palabras parecían hielo cortando mi esperanza.

—No necesito que me lleves… está cerca.

—…Sube –me dijo serio, tanto que no pude refutarlo. Siempre había soñado subirme en su motocicleta y dar una vuelta por ahí junto a él. Sin embargo no fue para nada como lo imaginé, me sentó delante de él, por lo que no pude "abrazarlo por la espalda" como debe ser, pero en cambio… pude sentir el calor de su pecho rozándose contra mi espalda… era como querer echarme hacia atrás para sentirlo más… pero no podía hacerlo, definitivamente sería demasiado bochornoso.

Cuando menos me lo esperaba, habíamos llegado.

—Dame tu teléfono. –me dijo sin más explicación.

—¿Qué? –pregunté mientras me bajaba. Pero se lo pasé de todas formas, entonces escribió algo en él.

—Apunté mi número, llámame si necesitas algo, no importa la hora –dijo pausado y pensando bien las palabras. ¿Qué estaba pensando que pasaría? ¿Qué me iba a suicidar o algo?

—Gracias –le dije con una mueca de sonrisa, le devolví el casco y bajando la lente del suyo, me miró con aquella mirada indescifrable y se fue.

Me quedé parada un par de minutos, mirando en la dirección en que su motocicleta había desaparecido, esperando a que regresara, después de todo sólo tendría que dar la vuelta para ir directo a su casa que cruzaba la calle. Pero nunca regresó. Me preguntaba hacia donde se había ido luego de dejarme…

Tan nerviosa me había puesto de encontrarme con él… e incluso de haber viajado en su motocicleta que no me fijé en el clima, hasta que una pequeña ventisca me azotó el cabello. Estaba helando, con razón Satoshi llevaba puesta esa chaqueta de cuero que tan bien le quedaba… tan abrigadora…

Una nueva oleada me regresó a los sentidos de la realidad y me froté los brazos, cuando la sensación del teléfono vibrando en mi mano me asustó. ¿Un mensaje?

 _De: Satoshi_

 _Ya entra…_

¡¿Cómo?! ¿Acaso tenía ojos en la espalda para saber qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Si estaba segura que se había marchado hace un momento… Además… ¿Quién usa el sistema de mensajería hoy en día?... deberías usar el Whatsa…pp… No había terminado siquiera de hablar conmigo misma cuando nuevamente la vibración del aparato me sorprendió.

—Ohh moo… ¿Tú de nuevo? –Me emocioné de pensar que él volvió a escribirme, pero era de esperarse que un chico como él no se la llevara de platicador… era un mensaje de mi madre, pidiendo que volviera pronto a casa que se acercaba la hora de partir hacia el baile de graduación de la secundaria.

Desgraciado baile que no ha hecho más que preocuparme… ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer? Si el único chico con el que había remotamente hablado sobre ir… terminó por decirme muy categóricamente que no… porque soy una niña… ahh… la sola palabra me retumba en la cabeza.

Continuará…

 **Jojo… sé lo que todos están pensando! Otro fic! Pues sí! Juajuajuajua. La verdad que tenía este escrito un poco guardadito por ahí y gracias a una maravillosa idea que me dio una amiga, lo iré desarrollando por fin!**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

Sé que la diferencia de edad que puse no es muy grande entre los dos, pero el hecho es que deseo que Satoshi esté por irse a la Universidad xD y tampoco quería a una Sere tan peque.

Ja nee!


	2. II

Te miro… me miras… pero ninguno de los dos hace más… a veces quisiera quitarme este sello de seguridad autoimpuesto y correr a tu lado. Quiero tocarte… quiero tenerte… pero, aunque estés a mi lado… te siento tan distante… ¿Es tanta la diferencia entre nosotros?...

 **POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **KIMI WA DARE?**

 **II**

No quería estar ahí… no lo soportaba más… todo aquello me parecía deslumbrante… tanto que la alegría que se respiraba en el lugar me asfixiaba… a pesar de encontrarme en un lugar que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas… bañado de luces y arreglado con majestuosidad… mi propio infierno interior… me dominaba… Sintiéndome sola aún rodeada de tanta gente. Mis amigas estaban ahí… sin embargo yo…

—¿Serena, quieres un poco de ponche? –Mi mejor amiga me miraba con esos pícaros que me daban a entender que la bebida había sido alterada. ¿Era lo que necesitaba tal vez? Enloquecer como esas chiquillas de las series de televisión que no hacen más que sufrir y llorar por amor… ¿Amor?... ¿Por qué terminé pensando en eso?...

—¿Te encuentras bien? –reiteró mi amiga. Miette se la estaba pasando tan bien… que quisiera poder seguirle la corriente… para poder sacarme esta sensación que me oprimía el pecho… cuando su imagen… me viene una y otra vez a la mente…

— _Gracias –le dije con una mueca de sonrisa, le devolví el casco y bajando la lente del suyo, me miró con aquella mirada indescifrable y se fue._

—Dame un poco de eso. –Le sonreí asintiendo, haciéndole comprender que había entendido lo que me dijo entre gestos.

Tomé mi vasito plástico y caminé en medio de todos los presentes. Las luces y el humo de la máquina, me hacían sentir que caminaba entre las nubes. ¿Será que ese era el efecto de ese ponche?... Pero si apenas y le di un par de sorbos.

¿A cuántos les habré rechazado la invitación a bailar una pieza? Creo que hasta ya había perdido la cuenta. No quería estar con nadie… ¿Entonces para que había ido?... Si la verdad es que ya había decidido que no iba a hacerlo… —¡Vine sólo porque él me dijo que vendría conmigo! –Me levanté de golpe sin notar lo que estaba diciendo. No supe ni en qué momento me había sentado y estaba al lado de mi mejor amiga nuevamente. Miré mi vasito de plástico vacío, sorprendiéndome.

—¿Así que él vendría contigo? –Me miró con demasiada curiosidad Miette.

—No es nada… —No era el momento ni el lugar para ponerme a contarle de mis líos amorosos que sólo existían en mi cabeza.

—¡No! ¡Ahora me cuentas! Vamos… que no es común que tú salgas con esos arrebatos…

—El vecino… —le dije encogiéndome de hombros. En alguna ocasión le había comentado del lindo chico nuevo del otro lado de la calle y que en reiteradas ocasiones se había sentado delante de mí en las mesas del almuerzo, con quien había cruzado una mirada… o dos.

—¿Cómo?, ¿Eso quiere decir que hablaste con él?... ¡Pero si eso es genial?, ¡¿A dónde está?! –empezó a buscarlo en todas direcciones.

—¿Y se puede saber que buscas? ¡Ni sabes cómo es Miette! Jajajjaja —no pude controlar la risa, la situación era tan graciosa. ¿Qué se supone que ahora era adivina de amores?

—Pues… no lo habré visto… pero debe ser un chico mayor… guapo… —sus referencias me hicieron sentir como mi propia respiración se aceleraba y la cara se me puso caliente.

—¡¿Qué dices?!

—¿Entonces si está muy guapo?

—Ya… moo… —me encogí de hombros, ya no podía sostenerle la mirada, para ella era como mirar su bola de cristal al verme a los ojos, todo lo descifraba al instante. Sin notarlo, froté mi dedo pulgar contra la pantalla del teléfono que de un momento a otro saqué del bolsito.

—¿Te dio su número?... –No… ¿Acaso en serio era adivina?

No le contesté, por lo que ella tomó entre sus manos el teléfono, estaba por desbloquearlo, cuando el aparato empezó a sonar.

—Dámelo, debe ser mi mamá… —lo tomé y deslizando la rayita verde de contestar la llamada, me lo llevé al oído, mientras me doble sobre mi misma para escapar un poco del bullicio.

—¿Holaaa? Contesté pero… no se escuchó nada, hasta un par de segundos después.

—Hola…

Mi corazón… saltó dando un vuelco de 360 grados sobre su propio eje. Era su voz… era la voz de Satoshi…

—¿Hola? –repitió.

—Ho… Hola…

—¿Cómo va todo? ¿Por fin alguien te sacó a bailar?

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?... ¿Qué te importa? –pregunté sólo por hacerme la interesante. Tonta, mi niñez se me salía a gritos por la boca.

—Pues… es sólo que me quedé un poco preocupado… ¿No has bebido verdad?...

—No tienes de qué preocuparte…

—¿Ah sí?... ¿Entonces por qué no llevas una flor en la mano como todas las demás chicas? Eso significa que nadie te ha dado una…

No pude evitar voltear a ver mi muñeca, a pesar que ya sabía que no llevaba puesta ninguna flor… me levanté y ahora era yo la que veía hacia todas direcciones, la esperanza de que lo que me decía era porque se encontraba ahí me abordó al instante. Fue entonces cuando lo vi…

Una vez más… parado, viéndome… Nuestros encuentros aparentemente estaban destinados a ser de esa manera… yo llegando corriendo hacia él… y el joven… parado, mirándome.

No podía bajar el teléfono, esperando que más tendría que decirme.

—Busco a una chica que no tenga flor… ¿Sabes de alguna por aquí? –dijo a la distancia, pude leer sus labios, al mismo instante que lo escuché por el teléfono.

—Espérame por favor… —me voltee hacia Miette, quien prácticamente me empujó para que fuera a su encuentro.

Estaba afuera… como un desconocido de la sociedad, vistiendo su chaqueta de cuero y sus pantalones de mezclilla, tan encantador como lo recordaba de apenas hace unas horas que lo ví.

Me emocioné francamente… así que corrí los últimos metros hasta alcanzarlo, saliendo por la puerta finamente decorada y llegando a posar mis manos sobre sus brazos.

—Viniste…

—Sólo pasé por aquí para ver… cómo te iba todo –levantó la mano entonces. Después de hacer una aparición como esa, ¿sólo eso iba a decirme?

—¿Pero qué dices?... Ya estás aquí, entremos… -le hice una tonta reverencia para obligarlo a aceptarme, teniéndolo ahí frente a mí… no podía dejar que se marchara nuevamente.

—Es que verás… -bajó la mirada hacia su pecho. –No estoy vestido para la ocasión.

No puede ser… ¿Acaso ese había sido el problema?... a pesar que había ofrecido ir conmigo… no había tomado en cuenta que estas reuniones fachosas, están llenas de gente que se la vive para criticar. Por eso le pareció mejor dejarme… cuando le dije que ya no quería su ayuda…

—Eso no importaría menos… —entonces la vi… una hermosa cajita que contenía una preciosa flor azul. Me llevé las manos tras la espalda tratando de no sonar demasiado desesperada. —¿Y eso?.. –ladee la cabeza un poco para hacerlo notar.

Entonces se sobresaltó un poco, como si lo hubiera olvidado por completo.

—Verás… Te dije que buscaba a una chica que no llevaba flor, ya no me dijiste si la conocías… —me sonrío y pasó la flor hacia adelante. Una preciosa orquídea azul con un centro rojo rubí, decorada con un par de hojitas verdes y varios pequeños listones de transparencia azul, sumamente maravillosa y elegante.

—Pues… parece que la chica… está parada frente a ti… —le sonreí con extrema timidez, la forma para entregármela me parecía de lo más dulce. Tomó mi mano y sacando la flor de la caja, la puso en mi muñeca.

—Lamento el color… no a todos les gusta… —me miró nuevamente con ese extraño gesto, no permitía ver que estaba pasando por su mente… ¿Quería mi aprobación?, no lo sabía…

—Me encanta… es mi color de la suerte… —le dije sin más en medio de mi sonrisa, por lo que él me respondió de la misma manera.

—¿Tomaste verdad?... –me dijo casi en susurro. ¿Lo había notado?...

—No… -negué demasiadas veces con la cabeza. Por lo que terminó por detener mis movimientos poniendo su mano sobre mi cabello.

—No me gusta que lo hagas… por lo menos… no si no estoy yo aquí contigo para cuidarte…

—¿Vamos?... –una vez más hice el intento de que entráramos… y esta vez tuve éxito…

Jamás lo había notado… aún y cuando ya había tocado sus manos de forma descuidada un par de veces, tenerlo sujeto como lo hice en ese momento, fue una de las experiencias más increíbles de toda mi vida… su piel cálida y al mismo tiempo algo áspera, me comunicaba lo mucho que había trabajado hasta ahora, me hacía querer imaginar los momentos en que se esforzaba.

Recién entramos a la pista de baile, la sección de las canciones con más movimiento terminó, por lo que al ver a todas las parejas que se formaban a nuestro alrededor, tomados de cuellos y cinturas, me sentí un poco extraña y hasta desilusionada, seguramente Satoshi no se atrevería a bailar ese tipo de música conmigo, entonces… ¿Para qué le había hecho entrar? No iba a permitir que fuéramos a sentarnos ó a beber más de aquel ponche adulterado, estaba parada ahí, inmóvil y sin valor de decir o hacer algo, que me arrepentí de mis propios pensamientos, presa del terror, yo jamás propiciaría algo entre los dos, ya fuera un baile o una salida, un saludo o una ida en su motocicleta, siempre era él, quien tomaba la iniciativa, no quería sentirme así de tonta pero… ¿Qué tenía yo para ofrecerle a él? ¿Qué nueva experiencia que no hubiera vivido ya?...

Fue muy presuntuoso de mi parte pensar que ambos la pasaríamos bien… cuando estaba segura que él ya había pasado por esto… con alguien más… alguna otra chica de las que seguro le seguían, alguna que nunca conoceré su nombre… pero que en esta vida no había sido yo.

Su mano… ¿Dónde estaba tocando su mano?... estaba tan metida dentro de mis propios pensamientos que no noté el momento en que empezamos a seguir el compás de la música, estábamos tan cerca uno del otro, que podía sentir su respiración, mientras su mano se posaba en mi cintura y con la otra me tomaba de la mano.

Bailábamos… ¡Estábamos bailando! No pude controlar mis sentimientos en ese instante, sentía como si lo que estuviera viviendo fuera solo un sueño y fue entonces cuando lo toqué con más fuerza, cerciorándome desde mis adentros que lo que estaba viviendo realmente estaba pasando, apreté su hombro a través de su chaqueta de cuero y su mano tomada con la mía.

—Tranquila… ya estoy aquí… -me dijo despacio y sereno al oído, para luego sonreírme. ¿Acaso él también podía leer mis pensamientos?... En verdad era un libro abierto del que todos disfrutaban arrancar historias, sus palabras me dejaron expuesta ante él, tanto… que levanté un poco más el rostro para finalmente encontrarme con sus mirada, encontrando en ella la comprensión y la ternura que buscaba, sus ojos castaños a la luz tenue de la iluminación del local, parecían brillar por reflejo de la misma luna… Sonreí… como una estúpida le sonreí, sin saber que más podría hacer para agradecerle el haberme rescatado de la desdicha de pasar solitaria en aquella fiesta, a la que en un principio detestaba la idea de ir, para luego sentirme la persona más feliz del mundo de encontrarme ahí…

—Vámonos de aquí –me dijo al oído, lo que me sorprendió. ¿A dónde quería ir en un momento como este?

—¿Ya nos vamos? –lo miré esperando su respuesta, pero él solo me sonrió y tomándome de la mano empezó a caminar en medio de la multitud hasta que al llegar a una de las esquinas del salón, nos topamos con las escaleras que llevaban hacia el segundo piso.

Quería que nos fuéramos de la fiesta… para escaparnos… a estar a solas en el otro piso…

Por un momento mi cuento de hadas se destruyó en miles de pedazos, aquella fachada de príncipe encantador se había desmoronado. No… no era él quien estaba mal… había tantas parejas en el lugar que podían estar haciendo lo mismo en ese momento… entonces lo comprendí… me dio miedo… aquella actitud libertina y salvaje que tenía me encantaba, pero ahora que me arrastraba junto a él… tenía que pensarlo dos veces antes de dar un paso más.

—Satoshi… —lo retuve a mitad de la escalera, halándole la manga de la chaqueta, del brazo con que me llevaba sujeta.

El joven volteó hacia mí, esperando escuchar lo que tenía que decir, pero su expresión de expectación se fue suavizando hasta transformarse en preocupación, por lo que bajó el par de escalones que nos separaban y me miró sin comprender el porqué de ese estado de ánimo, fue entonces que lo pensó un poco más y apretando el entrecejo bajó la mirada.

—Si no querías venir aquí conmigo me lo hubieras dicho…

—¡No! ¡No es eso! –respondí hasta con cierta desesperación, mis ojos azulados no dejaban ir los castaños que seguían sin quitarme la mirada de encima y esperando lo que tanto me costaba exteriorizar.

—No tenía pensado hacerte nada… sólo quería que vieras una cosa —me explicó más sereno. –Pero… creo que me apresuré y no me detuve a pensar con quien estaba. –respondió franco, notándose un poco molesto, su expresión era indescifrable como siempre, ¿estaba molesto conmigo o con él mismo?

¿Qué había sido ese cambio de ambiente?... de un momento a otro estábamos tan felices y ahora… Se supone que sé a qué me expongo… que ya no soy una niña… que puedo confiar en mí misma pero… en ese momento no podía siquiera levantar la mirada, me sentía llamada de la atención y hasta castigada por la situación, no quería solo dejarme llevar pero si no hacía lo que él me decía… ¿Podría perderlo?... ¿Qué clase de razonamiento era ese? Él ni siquiera era nada mío… solamente mi vecino, el chico que vive del otro lado de la calle… algunos años mayor que yo… ¿pero eso no importaba no?

¿Importaba?... ¿Realmente importaba?...

—Vamos para que te despidas de tus amigas, es tiempo de que te lleve a casa. –Dijo bajando los escalones que lo separaban del primer piso, dejandome parada en medio de los mismos.

—No… —respondí casi sin aire, por lo que él volteó a verme y suspiró.

—¿No dijiste que no querías ir arriba? ¿Entonces quieres seguir en la fiesta?... –volteó hacia ambos lados, al ver que la mayoría de personas yacían retirándose mientras otros bailaban las piezas más lentas y otros habían caído presa de la bebida de trampa. –Todo parece haberse ido al carajo…

—Si tú estás aquí… aún hay algo que quiero hacer. –Respondí brindándole la mano, por lo que al ver mi cambio de actitud, Satoshi sonrió y tomándola, nos encaminaron juntos hacia arriba, pasando el segundo y tercer piso hasta subir a la terraza del edificio.

El aire se sentía verdaderamente fresco, propio de las horas nocturnas a las que nos enfrentábamos.

—Jamás había subido hasta acá… —abrí maravillada los ojos al ver al cielo imponente sobre nuestras cabezas, tan cercano y despejado que las estrellas brillaban con gran intensidad, como polvo de diamantes flotando en el cielo oscurecido y púrpura.

—¿Aún al ser una estudiante de aquí?... –me miró divertido y caminó a mi lado, para levantar también la mirada. –Estar aquí… me trae muchos recuerdos… supongo que las niñas bien portadas y educadas no andan inspeccionando los edificios, -me dijo gracioso, provocándome una sonrisa apenada.

Qué alegría… el ambiente entre los dos parecía haber regresado a la normalidad. A pesar de no estar segura aún en esos momentos de haber tomado la mejor decisión sobre acompañarlo… puesto que nos encontrábamos completamente a solas, en mi interior me sentía sumamente satisfecha, ahora… compartíamos algo más que los saludos y las pláticas de día con día, ahora teníamos una anécdota que nos unía… el día de la fiesta de graduación en que él me acompañó… y me enseñó aquel lugar…

¿Pero cómo sabía él de esa terraza?...

Sumamente intrigada por lo que acababa de analizar, lo miré, haciéndole percatar de que era observado, despegó su mirada del cielo y dirigió la castaña hacia mí.

—¿Sucede algo?...

—¿Vienes mucho por aquí?... –lo miré expectante, pero sólo recibí una sonrisa de respuesta, acompañado de una invitación mímica a sentarme a su lado en el suelo, lo que ambos hicimos al instante y tras esto, recostarnos en el suelo.

—Es realmente hermoso… la forma en cómo las nubes se separan y las estrellas parecieran brillar con tanta intensidad… -mencioné al ver el firmamento.

 **Las palabras de su acompañante iluminaron por un momento todos los alrededores para él, cual de un día soleado se tratara, a su lado, la figura de una chica de largos cabellos rubios se dibujó por unos segundos, para luego traerlo de vuelta a la realidad, a observar su rostro dulce entusiasmado, señalando con los brazos hacia arriba mientras le hablaba de las constelaciones, no podía estar más distraído de su plática, mientras una presión se apoderaba de su pecho, deseaba pararla, todo aquello en un segundo se había volteado en su contra, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que todos sus recuerdos se borraran y albergara ahora nuevas experiencias y emociones pero… no acosta de ella… no usada para suplantarla…**

 **Como si su cuerpo se moviera por inercia, se movió de golpe, quedando sobre ella como un animal que ha atrapado su presa, lo que la asustó al instante, al verse aprisionada por ambos brazos en las manos de él, firmes y grandes al tacto y verse bajo su cuerpo esbelto y bastante más alto que el suyo sobre ella, mirándola de manera tan profunda que no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo reaccionar. Vista, tacto y oído y olfato esclavizados a los de él.**

—Es peligroso… -me dijo entonces suave pero decidido y recto en sus convicciones.

Pero no pude pronunciar palabra… todo aquello me aterró.

—No lo hagas… -Las palabras habían sido pronunciadas tan cerca de mi rostro que por un momento pensé que iba a besarme, pero terminó separándose de mí antes de que pudiera terminar de reaccionar.

—¿Satoshi?... –me senté algo tambaleante y aún preocupada.

—¿Ves?... ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no era yo la persona con el que venías hasta acá?... –me miró molesto, nuevamente sin saber si conmigo o consigo mismo.

—Yo…

—El mundo está lleno de imbéciles Serena… todos los hombres somos unos imbéciles. –se acomodó la ropa. –No vuelvas a hacerlo… no vayas sola con nadie a ninguna parte… -miró en la dirección contraria, para no mostrarme lo contrariado de su rostro.

—Te equivocas… -se armé de valor finalmente para hablar. –Yo no hubiera ido a ningún lugar con nadie más… puede que suene muy atrevido de mi parte… -aprieta los puños… pero yo… si yo vine aquí…

—No… no sigas… -trató de frenarme, al pensar que estaba dispuesta a aceptar aceptaría cualquier condición que me pusiera tal vez, como todas las mujeres que se le acercaban… no quería pensar que yo… que la niña con rostro de princesa sería igual…

—Vine porque confío en ti… -terminé de decir finalmente, lo que lo dejó estático.

—¿Confiar?... –sus ojos temblaron ante la revelación, la última palabra que esperaba escuchar. —¿Por qué?...

Tras ver la reacción de Satoshi, me acerqué despacio, hasta tomarlo de las manos, como se estaba volviendo costumbre.

—Porque una persona tan dulce como tú no puede tener malas intenciones… a pesar que nunca tengo idea de lo que realmente estás pensando… y que nos conocemos muy poco… el hecho de que hayas venido hasta aquí por mí… habla demasiado bien de lo que realmente eres, de quien eres…

— **No tienes idea…—negó con la cabeza fastidiado y bajó la mirada, pero al hacerlo, la mano de ella atrapó su mejilla sorprendiéndolo nuevamente. Aquella actitud tierna que demostró al verse descubierto, la armó de valor para llevara a cabo tal acto, hasta ese momento pensaba que él por ser mayor y por tener más experiencia en la vida sería la guía de aquella extraña amistad que los unía, pero ahora podía ver más allá de eso… era verdad que era mayor y tenía más experiencia, pero precisamente por eso podía tener más heridas… y de una profundidad mayor…**

 **Sin pensar lo que hacía bajó su pulgar a acariciar los labios del joven pelinegro, pasando el superior y deteniéndose en el inferior, al sentirlo tibio y temblando.**

 **Satoshi la rodeó rápidamente por la cintura y acercándola hacia su cuerpo de manera irrefrenable, buscó sus labios con los suyos, hasta juntarla completamente a él, se había dejado llevar… sin pensar ni un poco en las consecuencias de sus actos.**

 **La besó profundo y con desesperación, cual buscara en aquellos labios una vía de salida a sus propias aflicciones y recuerdos desagradables… poco a poco… según pasaba el tiempo lo había notado, cada vez que se encontraba con ella era lo mismo, su corazón latía más fuerte y el incesante deseo de permanecer a su lado lo anidaba, tanto que llegó el momento en que no pudo soportarlo más y guardarlo dentro de sí era un error del que tal vez podría llegar a arrepentirse.**

 **Pero debía aceptarlo… aquella jovencita… lo atraía con demencia…**

Se separó de mí para luego abrazarme con gran fuerza… no pude evitar hacer lo mismo, lo rodeé bajo la chaqueta, sintiendo su complexión junto a mí… la distancia que nos separaba había sido cortada de tajo. A partir de ahora… poco a poco… expresaríamos nuestras emociones y sentimientos con palabras… y acciones… así podría conocerlo más…

La noche acabó ahí… entregándome en la puerta de mi casa, regresándole su casco y con una sonrisa y una mano levantada despedirse. Supongo que era mucho esperar otro beso más…

 **Una vez cruzó la puerta de su habitación, se recostó sobre la pared y llevándose una mano hacia los labios, cerró los ojos, hasta que la vibración de su móvil, le llamó la atención y subiéndolo hasta su rostro lo vio.**

 _De: Satoshi_

 _Hora: 11:36 pm_

 _Descansa_

¿Cómo una sola palabra podría brindarme tanta alegría?...

 **En la zona de apartamentos de abajo, el sonido de vibración del teléfono móvil, lo llevó a sacarlo de la bolsa de su pantalón, mientras se despojaba de su vestimenta, habiéndose sacado la camisa y los zapatos.**

 _De: Serena_

 _Hora: 11:37 pm_

 _Tú también descansa xo xo_

 **Aquella terminación de mensaje le sacó una sonrisa y lo colocó sobre el mueble al lado de la cama. Cuando casi al instante el aparato empezó a moverse, esta vez con el tono de llamada, por lo que lo tomó y lo llevó a su oreja.**

—Pensé que no me hablarías esta noche…

—Jajajajaja no lo digo por eso…

—¿Entonces para que carajos me hablas?...

—No eres más que una calientabraguetas.

—¡Pues que te aproveche!

 **Con esas cuatro respuestas, cortó la comunicación y aventó el teléfono sobre la cama, para luego suspirar, entonces notó que no lo había sentido vibrar pero un nuevo mensaje había caído debido a la lucecita parpadeante activada.**

 **Lo abrió y con él sus ojos sorprendidos.**

Continuará…

Wuajajaja, bueno, con este capi termino con toda la inspiración malvada )? xD guardemos a la musa sangrienta un rato y que venga el Fluff que todos amamos con otras historias xD.

¡Gracias por leer!

Saludos especiales a: brandonG95

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

JA NEE!


End file.
